Homeowners spend a great deal of time decorating the interior and exterior of their homes. They often find ways to enliven bare and boring areas of the home to create eye-catching displays. There is a need for a lettering and numbering apparatus and method that enables property owners to display family names, business names, logos and addresses on a ground surface or an exterior surface of a building.
E. F. Boothman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,317 discloses a method of constructing plastic letters for signs.
D. T. Ireland et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,491 disclose a landscaping edging that can be formed into any shape.
H. E. Yanna in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,093 discloses a landscape edging system for defining a border to hold mulch.
A. Richardt in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,042 discloses a landscape border brick system that includes a plurality of bricks and a plurality of connectors for interconnecting bricks to form specific shapes.
L. Nauseda in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,802 discloses the design of a landscape border.
Z. N. Sajadian in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0009924 discloses outdoor illuminated numbers and letters that can be used to display street address numbers.